ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Roboticizer
The Roboticizer is an object in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It refers to a device utilized by the Eggman Empire to create robotic slaves via the process of roboticization. History ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, a portable Roboticizer, referred to as the "Eggman Device", was responsible for turning a number of animals into Robodillos.BioWare (September 26, 2008). Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Nintendo DS. Sega. Area/Level: Mystic Ruins. "Tails: Look, Sonic. That box on the leader's head is an Eggman device. That must be what turned these animals into robots!" In Chapter 3, after defeating a group of Robodillos, Tails discovered an Eggman Device inside the head of the Robodillos' leader. Tails would use this device to construct a Pattern Generator, enabling Team Sonic to locate Dr. Eggman. ''Sonic Lost World'' In Sonic Lost World, the Deadly Six acquired a Roboticizer (not mentioned by name) following their temporary enslavement of Dr. Eggman. When Tails took Sonic's place in the Deadly Six's plans to roboticize Sonic, Tails was put in a Roboticizer by Zavok and Zomom. However, while their backs were turned, Tails used one of his twin-tails to stop the device, enabling him to trick the Deadly Six with a robot disguise. Other game appearances ''Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball'' .]] In both versions of ''Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball, an early version of the Roboticizer called the "Veg-O Machine" appears in The Machine. However, rather than roboticizing Animals, it is "robotizing" them''Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball'' (Sega Mega Drive) United States instruction manual, pg. 7.―trapping them inside robots to serve as their power sources, like the Badnik-producing procedure. As such, it cannot be considered a true Roboticizer. The Veg-O Machine is found at the end of The Machine where tubes connected to it send Animals inside it to be turned into robots. In gameplay, the player first has to break the tubes to let the Animals escape. After this, the player can destroy the Veg-O Machine from the inside by entering the bottom hatch, thereby clearing the level. In other media Animation ''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' In the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, two types of Roboticizer devices appear, both invented and used by Dr. Robotnik. In the television series, Robotnik had a Robot-Transmogrifier which he used during his search for the Chaos Emeralds, and in Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, he had his mean bean-streaming machine which he used to enslave the citizens of Beanville. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (TV series) .]] In the ''Sonic the Hedgehog animated series, the Roboticizer was invented by Sir Charles Hedgehog to help the elderly live longer. However, he abandoned the project when the test subjects lost their free will. The device was soon after stolen by Dr. Robotnik who used it to enslave much of Mobius' population with roboticization. This incarnation of the Roboticizer is the earliest one to be featured in any Sonic cartoon. ''Sonic Underground'' .]] In ''Sonic Underground, the Roboticizer is a device used by Dr. Robotnik and his empire to roboticize the low-class citizens of Mobius and Freedom Fighters. Not much else has been revealed about it. Comics Archie Comics .]] In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, the Roboticizer was invented by Sir Charles Hedgehog for medical purposes. However, when Charles' brother Jules Hedgehog lost his free will to the Roboticizer when Charles attempted to save his life, he surrendered the device to Warlord Julian Kintobor in shame. Julian, later rechristened Dr. Robotnik, would use the Roboticizer to transform much of the Mobian population into Robian slaves. Later picked up by Dr. Eggman, the Roboticizer was rendered ineffective on Mobius' population due to the intervention of the Bem, until after Operation: Clean Sweep, which rendered half of the planet susceptible to the Roboticizer again. After the timeline was rebooted following the events of Worlds Collide, the Roboticizer's history remained relatively the same, except for a few minor changes. Trivia .]] *Even before its debut in the Sonic the Hedgehog animated series, one of the promotional pictures from the [[Early Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon|scrapped Sonic cartoon]] shows a different round-shaped illustration of a Roboticizer, doing the roboticization process and is titled Dr. Robotnik's Robotic Transformation Machine. *The Roboticizer originate from the Sonic-related medias in Western territories (North America is believed to be the country of origin, with other Westerners adopting it and altering its definition) where it is used as a significant plot point in various storylines. From Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, it was properly adapted into the games. *In ''Sonic Super Digest'' #9, the Roboticizer introduced there bears a strong resemblance to the Roboticizer Zavok tried to use on Tails in Sonic Lost World. Also the scene where it appears in is nearly identical to one in Sonic Lost World as well. References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video game objects Category:Fictional weapons Category:Fictional technology Category:Fictional elements introduced in 2008